Tails' First Thanksgiving
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Tails spends his first Thanksgiving with Sonic. Sonic/Tails brotherly fluff.


**I'm so sorry guys. I know I promised that this will be published last week, but a lot of things have been going on preventing me from writing. I've been so busy that I didn't even get to finish 1 chapter of Brotherly Bonds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

**Sonic: 9**

**Tails: 2**

* * *

"Sonic, why exactly are we buying Turkey?" The two year old Tails asked as he was sitting in a shopping cart where toddlers are put.

Sonic stopped in the Freezer section of the store and grabbed a Turkey placing it in the basket before moving on.

"Well little bro, you see on Thanksgiving is tomorrow and people eat Turkey. It's a tradition that has been going on for centuries." Sonic explained.

"But why Turkey? Why not chili dogs, pizza or any other kind of food?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Besides Turkey isn't the only food served on Thanksgiving."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay what else is there?"

Sonic stopped in a aisle and went over to a shelf and grabbed a can and walked back to Tails. "Well for starters, there is Mashed Potatoes." he said putting the can in the basket before moving on. "People also make their own recipes. So there are many ways you can have a good Thanksgiving feast."

Tails nodded his head. "I get it. But you still didn't tell me what Thanksgiving is all about."

Sonic smirked. "Sorry little bro, but I'm not going too tell you yet."

"Why not?" Tails asked.

Sonic laughed. "It's a surprise. If I tell you now, then it'll ruin it."

Tails crossed his arms and slumped back in his seat. "Your no fun." he said pouting.

Sonic rolled his eyes while smiling. He always found it cute when Tails pouted. Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Don't worry it'll be dinner time before you know it." he said as he continued shopping.

* * *

Sonic and Tails walked through the front door with Sonic carrying everything he had bought today. Walking into the Kitchen, Sonic put the groceries on the table and began preparing everything.

"Well if you won't tell me what Thanksgiving is about yet, can you at least tell me all of the foods that you are making?" Tails asked as he was watching Sonic.

Sonic who had his back turned to Tails nodded his head. "Hmm, okay it seems fair enough. We'll be having Turkey with gravy of course, Mashed Potatoes and for dessert Pumpkin Pie."

Tails' face lit up. "That sounds yummy! I can't wait!"

Sonic laughed. "I'm sure you can wait."

"I know I can wait, but why are you preparing the Turkey now?" Tails asked.

"I'm making it now because Turkey almost takes an entire day to make depending on if it is stuffed, which is what I'm making. So I decided to prepare it today and cook it tomorrow." Sonic replied.

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, I'll go watch TV now." Tails said as he went to the Living Room.

Sonic smiled. He couldn't wait to spend this Thanksgiving with his little brother. Ever since his parents died Sonic never celebrated Thanksgiving because he had no one to spend it with. Sonic chuckled to himself as he continued to prepare the Turkey.

_Thanksgiving Day_

Sonic was in the Kitchen finishing making the last of the Thanksgiving food. He put the Mashed Potatoes in a large bowl and set it on the table. Sonic then put the gravy in a big bowl and set it on the table as well.

When Sonic finished setting the food out the oven beeped. He smiled and put oven mitts on and opened the oven taking out the Turkey and placed it on the table.

"Okay Tails, the food is ready!" Sonic called out.

The sound of rapid footsteps was heard as Tails quickly ran downstairs to the Kitchen after coming from his room.

Tails sat in the chair across from Sonic and waited patiently as his older brother cut up a piece of the Turkey and poured gravy on it putting it on a plate before handing it to Tails.

"Now will you tell me what Thanksgiving is about?" Tails asked after Sonic got his share of food.

Sonic nodded his his. "Yep. You see Tails, Thanksgiving is all about spending time with your family and friends. Also Thanksgiving is about being thankful."

Tails tilted his head. "Thankful?"

"Yeah. You see Tails, Thanksgiving is all about being thankful for all the good things that happen." Sonic explained.

Tails' face lit up. "Really?"

Sonic smiled. "Yes really. So Tails tell me. What are you thankful for?"

Tails didn't even need to think because he knew exactly what the answer was. "What I'm thankful for, is meeting you Sonic."

Sonic smiled at that. "Is that so?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, if it weren't for you then I would still be alone. You found me in the cave, took me in when no one else would and became my adopted older brother. For that I'm truly thankful for Sonic."

Sonic got up from his seat and went over to Tails and knelt down so he was eye level with him. "I'm also thankful for meeting you. For 7 years I was alone and always thought I would. I was scared that if I made friends then I might lose them because of Eggman. When I heard your story of how you were treated, I knew that I couldn't just leave you alone to suffer. I called you my little brother when we met because for so long I never had a family and desperately wanted a family. Tails you filled the void of loneliness in my heart and I thank you for that."

Tears started coming from Tails' eyes as he tackled Sonic on the ground and hugged him tightly. "You filled the void of loneliness in my heart as well Sonic. I'm just so happy that I have older brother!"

Sonic hugged Tails back as the little fox continued to cry tears of joy on Sonic's chest. A minute later Sonic stopped hugging Tails.

"So are you ready to have our first Thanksgiving feast little bro?" Sonic asked.

Tails wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at Sonic. "You betcha!"

Sonic grinned. "Alright then, let's eat!" he said as he and Tails got up and sat back down and started eating their Thanksgiving feast.

Sonic and Tails were very happy that they met each other. If they didn't then they would be alone to this very day. The two of them are close brothers and always will be.


End file.
